Shadows
by torturedwriter
Summary: Boromir's death causes Legolas great pain and heartache. Can Aragorn rescue him from a lifetime of suffering? *Finally complete! Please R&R to tell me what you thought of it!*
1. Shadows 1

Author's Notes: I've well and truly caught the Lord of the Rings bug, and after doing a little humour piece, I've decided to try out the real thing. That's a piece of serious fiction, if you were wondering.   
  
It's slash, like most of my stories. Don't like that kind of thing? Don't read on. Simple. I've noticed a lot of Aragorn/Legolas fics (which I love), and a few Aragorn/Boromir fics on ff.net, but so far I haven't seen any Boromir/Legolas, whom I think would make an incredibly sexy couple, on account of them being total opposites to each other. So this is just my little indulgence into that. I'll probably throw in a little Aragorn/Legolas towards the end, but only cos I'm a sucker for those two as well.   
  
I'm going to be straight up now; I haven't read any of the books. This is based purely on the movie, and therefore, if I don't get facts straight, I'd like to apologise in advance right now. That said, I hope you all like it, whether you've read the books or not!   
  
Oh, one more thing. Two forward slashes like this // in front of a sentence mean that a flashback is beginning. Two more at the end of a paragraph means a flashback is ending. Hope that's clear!   
  
Disclaimer: The words are mine but the characters are all Tolkein's, whom I'll always be grateful to. Well, him and Peter Jackson, who ensured I didn't have to read the book! Aw, I'm so lazy...   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Boromir was dead. It was the only thing Legolas was aware of in that instance; it was the only thing that mattered. He knew before he saw Aragorn cradling the lifeless body, he knew even before he heard the tortured crying. He wished he could cry too, wished more than he had ever done so in his life. But the only thing that came out was a choked, strangled sob, and misty eyes. He felt a rough hand on his shoulder, and knew that it was Gimli. But no touch or display of compassion could comfort him now. Boromir was dead. And with him he had taken the heart of an elf.   
  
Aragon rose, his face stained with muddy tears. He looked just as Legolas felt; betrayed, vengeful, but above all, sorrowful. "He is dead." He told them simply, unnecessarily. Beside him, Gimli nodded. Legolas only stared. "It was a hero's death, Legolas. He died well."   
  
Did anybody die well? Who decided what was a good or bad death? When a human still had life ahead of him, how could it be classed as good? Legolas shivered suddenly, his deep eyes still staring vacantly. 'He died well...' How could that be? Boromir should have been here with them. Aragorn should have been saying many years from now 'He lived well'. No mention of death. Not here. Not like this...   
  
"What of the others?" Gimli asked. Aragon sighed wearily.   
  
"The orcs have taken Merry and Pippin."   
  
"And Frodo and Sam?"  
  
"They have gone. Fled"   
  
"He tried to take it, didn't he?" Legolas looked at Boromir. "The ring."   
  
"Yes." Aragorn nodded. If he was surprised that Legolas knew, he didn't show it. But of course Legolas knew. He had known for a long time that Boromir would try to take it. He had loved him still, despite that. Did that make him evil? Or did it simply mean he had been loyal to the human he loved? The human who was now dead?  
  
"Come then." Legolas finally looked up at Aragorn. "We must find Frodo and Sam." He already knew how Aragorn was going to reply to this, but his need to concentrate on something, anything else was overpowering.   
  
"We cannot. Frodo must do this on his own."  
  
"Then the Fellowship failed?" Gimli asked, his face bitter.   
  
"As long as we stay strong, the Fellowship will not fail. We cannot leave Merry and Pippin to suffer at the hands of the orcs. They will not last long under their capture." Aragorn replied.   
  
"Then we must leave immediately." Gimli said decisively. He looked to Aragorn and then to Legolas. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"We cannot leave Boromir here like this." Legolas stared at the dwarf, horrified that he'd suggest such a thing.   
  
"Don't see why not." Gimli shrugged. "He was a traitor. He alone was responsible for the breaking of the Fellowship."   
  
Legolas was ready to attack. How dare this dwarf, of all things, speak about Boromir like this? Not even deem him worthy of a proper burial. Aragorn recognised the wild look in the elf's eyes and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.   
  
"If it had not been Boromir, it would have been one of the other members of the Fellowship. Do not blame him, Gimli. Were you rather it were you lying dead here?"  
  
This silenced the dwarf. His mouth set in a determined line behind his beard, and he offered only a grunt in reply.   
  
"We will send Boromir back to the water." Aragorn told them. Legolas nodded, pacified. It was the correct way to send him. Boromir would have approved.   
  
***   
  
That night they set up camp, and took it in turns to keep watch. Legolas was second, after Aragorn, but sleep was not forthcoming. He stirred restlessly in the shadows, his eyes open and alert. He knew what sleep would bring him and, for the time being, it was something he was not willing to face. Not yet, at the very least.  
  
But even awake, he could not block out the memories of the past weeks; the stolen kisses, the whispers in the dark, the rough hands passing down his smooth skin. This time yesterday, Boromir had held him in his arms, and stoked his long hair until he had fallen asleep. Tonight, no arms clung to him; no kisses were placed on his lips.   
  
"I know you hurt." A voice whispered softly in the darkness. Legolas stayed still, hoping that Aragorn would believe him asleep. "I can see it in your eyes. But you're not alone, Legolas. I hurt too."   
  
'Not in the same way', Legolas wanted to say. 'How can it be in the same way?' But he couldn't speak. His words caught in his throat. He didn't want Aragorn's pity. He was an elf, and elves didn't accept pity easily.  
  
"I know you can hear me, Legolas. I can sense your unrest deeper than you realise. We are connected, you and I." Aragorn whispered. "Connected by love."   
  
Legolas felt Aragorn's presence near to him, and he finally turned round to see Aragorn knelt down beside him, his dark eyes full of visible sorrow, even by the dim light of the moon.   
  
"Love?"  
  
"For Boromir." Aragorn sighed. He looked as though he would continue, but reconsidered.  
  
"I was always told to never fall in love with a human." Legolas said. "Why did I choose to ignore that? What made me think that Boromir would make me happy?"  
  
"Didn't he?"   
  
"Well, when he was alive he sometimes did." Legolas exclaimed. "But what use is that? I have an eternity ahead of me without him. The memories only make me more bitter."   
  
"I have no doubt that they are extremely painful to think about at this point in time." Aragorn said. "But surely you will not always be this way? If you are, maybe your relationship with Boromir was not an entirely happy one."   
  
He had touched on a subject too painful to talk about. No, his relationship with Boromir had not been entirely happy. But he couldn't talk about that with anyone. Especially not with Aragorn, whose dark eyes seemed to penetrate Legolas' very soul.   
  
"My relationship with Boromir is not your concern." Legolas replied stiffly. Aragorn sighed regretfully.   
  
"Maybe not. But you are, Legolas. You are a deep concern of mine."   
  
"I don't need your concern, Aragorn. I may look youthful and innocent, but I am older than you can imagine. I have been through suffering and pain before, and I have no doubt that I will go through it again. So spare me your sorrow. I have no use for it."   
  
"Just because you are old, it doesn't make you any less innocent." Aragorn whispered sorrowfully. He rose slowly, as if a great weight had been placed on his shoulders. "Your eyes still shine with it, Legolas. More so than mine have ever done."   
  
He walked away from the camp, until gradually Legolas lost all sight of him, and he was consumed by the shadows. Legolas stared into the darkness for a long time, wishing he could take back his harsh words. Aragorn had only ever been kind to him. Nobody else had been true of that. Not even Boromir...   
  
***  
  
//Legolas heard the sound of footsteps some distance away, but they were ever gaining on him. A great sense of evil shot through his mind, scenes of death played themselves out horrifically. He knew it was orcs, although what they were doing in these parts mystified him. There had been a great unrest for several months now, but rather foolishly he hadn't imagined himself to be one affected by it. How wrong he had been...   
  
The footsteps pounded closer, and Legolas started to run. He had no chance of fighting so many and winning. Every instinct told him to flee, and he listened to them.   
  
Behind him he heard the squeals of the foul beasts as they spotted the elf. A fine prize, he would be, if they caught him. He was faster than them, and more agile. Plus, he had a decent headstart. He simply hoped he could keep his strength up.   
  
The screams got louder; and they sounded much closer than they should have been. How could they possibly have covered that much ground so quickly? He had outrun orcs before, and they had never presented the slightest threat. But all too quickly, he realised where the screams were coming from. Not just behind. In front as well.   
  
It took every inch of will power he had not to run straight into the embrace of the orcs in front of him. Slowing down, he looked behind. He was surrounded. The orcs approached him, their excited squeals telling him everything he needed to know. He was caught. The only way out was to fight. With lightening quick reflexes, he pulled his bow and arrow from his back. Of course, it was extremely ineffective for close combat. But it was all he had.   
  
The first arrow hit one of the larger orcs right between the eyes. In the confusion that followed, he had time to notice how many surrounded him. It was in excess of fifty. The figure did little to comfort him.   
  
He was grabbed from behind and held tightly by an orc, who proceeded to scream in his ear. It was a war cry, and a chilling invitation to the other orcs to make good use of the elf. Legolas twisted and turned in the grip, and finally managed to kick the orc hard in the leg. The orc let out a squeal and let go. Legolas wasted no time in attacking another orc with a well-aimed arrow, but as soon as it was hit, he was surrounded again. Fists flew at him from every angle, claws ripping into his clothes and skin. He fought as best as he could, but there were too many, and they were thirsty for blood. Any kind of blood would have satisfied them, but the fact that they had found a pretty elf made it all the more appealing.   
  
After several minutes of the brutal beatings, Legolas fell. Throughout, he had resisted the urge to call out, to give them that satisfaction, but now he no longer cared. His clear, high voice rang out through the forest, and the orcs screamed back, wild with ecstasy. Their deformed faces twisted into grins, and when Legolas looked up at them, that was all he could see.   
  
They kicked him ruthlessly for a time, and gradually they began to grow tired of this. Legolas knew what would come next, and he was right. Staring up, he saw the silver blade of a knife flash in the sunlight. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the nightmare to be over with all his might.   
  
And suddenly, it was.   
  
Another cry rang out through the forest, and it was neither orc nor elf. It was unmistakably human. The orcs scattered above Legolas as the metallic hiss of a sword cut through them. Mass panic spread throughout; and the orcs started to retreat. As the space above him cleared, Legolas saw a single human fighting his way over to the fallen elf.  
  
"Can you walk?" The human called to him. Legolas nodded, and stood up swiftly. The orcs were starting to surround again, their initial shock of being attacked quickly diminishing. "We must flee." The human shouted. The two started to run, the sounds of the orcs screams echoing behind them. Legolas felt pain rip through his body as he forced his bruised limbs to take him ever faster. At last, the sounds of the orcs indignant screams started to fade, until they were barely audible. The human grabbed Legolas' arm, and pulled him into the entrance of a cave. He motioned for Legolas to stay silent, and presently, a few of the larger orcs ran past the entrance, not even thinking to look inside.   
  
"Stupid creatures." The human stared after them, disgusted. "I wish I had the chance to kill more." He looked across at Legolas and smiled suddenly, his weathered face lifting slightly. "My name is Boromir, if you were wondering."   
  
"Legolas." The elf looked down, ashamed. A human had saved him. It was almost unheard of.   
  
"Oh, don't worry." Boromir's smiled widened, as he realised what Legolas was thinking. "This will be our secret, I promise."   
  
"I do not wish to hide my gratitude." Legolas told him indignantly. "I will make sure you are rewarded for your brave deed."   
  
"What use have I for a reward?" Boromir asked. "I am a traveller, elf. I do not live like elves." He chuckled wryly. "I would not want to."   
  
"And what is so wrong with the way we live?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm sure. Not for you, at any rate. If a human was to intrude, that might be another story."   
  
"We welcome any race."   
  
"Only so you can look down on them." Boromir exclaimed. Legolas felt the anger rise inside him of at the human's disrespect.   
  
"Why, how dare you...?" Legolas fumed. He started to leave the cave, but Boromir grabbed his arm.   
  
"The danger has not yet passed, elf. I will not rescue you again if you choose to walk straight back into the orc's trap."   
  
"Well I cannot spend another minute here with you." Legolas informed him simply. He tried to pull his arm away, but the grip of the human was surprisingly resilient.   
  
"You will." Boromir exclaimed. He was still smiling, as if he found the matter highly amusing. "Besides, you are in my debt, elf. You must do as I say."   
  
"I will not." Legolas hissed at him. "And you may call me by my proper name. How dare you address me as if I am lower than you?"   
  
"I saved you, didn't I?"   
  
"Release me this instant." Legolas shouted at him. "I am a prince. You have no right to treat me like this."  
  
"You said I'd be rewarded, didn't you?" Boromir asked. "I have already chosen it. I wish for you to stay here with me tonight." He let go of Legolas' arm. "I will not accept any other reward. If you don't want to thank me for my bravery, you are free to go."   
  
"You..." Legolas stared hatefully at him. The human had saved him; he couldn't deny that. Finally, he sat down forcefully on the cold floor of the cave. Boromir sat down next to him, the infuriating smile now even wider.   
  
"That's what I love about elves." He said. "They always keep their word."//  
  
***   
  
Author's Notes: Well, did ya like it? Please, please, please write a little review so I know I'm writing for someone. Pretty please? With sugar on top? Aw, go on. You know you want to. 


	2. Shadows 2

Author's Notes: To anyone wondering; don't worry, this story isn't a one-parter. I guess it will probably be five parts in total, give or take a chapter or so. I'm not really sure at this stage. Anyway, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews. I'm really, really flattered that I got so many. All you guys that reviewed, you rock! And all those that haven't reviewed yet, well; you too can rock, if you review this chapter! C'mon, now doesn't that sound tempting?!  
  
Disclaimer: The words are mine but the characters are all Tolkein's, whom I'll always be grateful to. Well, him and Peter Jackson, who ensured I didn't have to read the book! Aw, I'm so lazy...   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Gimli." Aragorn shook the sleeping dwarf, who rolled over, muttering incoherently in his sleep. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared at the human.   
  
"My turn already?" Gimli yawned. He did a double take when he realised who had woken him. "I thought Legolas was before me?"   
  
"He is in much need of sleep." Aragorn said. "I have already taken half the night. Would you be able to manage the second half?"  
  
"Yes, I can manage." Gimli nodded. "If you think it's right."   
  
"Let him sleep. I have been watching him; he only drifted off a short while ago. His mind is troubled, and ill at ease. Boromir's death has affected him more than he will say."   
  
"Fine." Gimli sighed. "I warn you though, Legolas will not be happy in the morning when he realises he didn't take his turn."   
  
"That does not matter. He will be better for it."   
  
"If you say so." Gimli stood up painfully. "Get some rest yourself."   
  
Aragorn gratefully took his resting position, and fell into a discontented sleep. Gimli took up the watch, but his mind was unfocused. Not for the first time that night, his gaze fell upon the sleeping elf, who was turning over uncomfortably in his sleep. 'What is it that ails you?' Gimli thought to himself. But of course, no reply came. Even if he had said it out loud, even if Legolas had been awake and had heard him, it was doubtful even then that there would have been a reply  
  
***   
  
//They remained in the darkness of the cave for the rest of the day, and the subsequent night. Boromir tried to make conversation, but it fell on unresponsive ears. Legolas reasoned that, even if he had to stay, he didn't have to be courteous.  
  
"Do you really hate me all that much?" Boromir asked him. The moonlight cast a pale shadow on his face. Legolas was shocked to find himself admiring the man's rough, but undeniably handsome visage.   
  
"I do not hate you." He replied. "I simply do not like you very much."   
  
"All I did was save you."   
  
"And for that I am grateful." Legolas replied courteously. "I just think very poorly of the way you conduct yourself outside of battle."   
  
"Maybe I was a bit, uh..." Boromir trailed off. Legolas sat up higher.   
  
"Go on."   
  
"... Rude." Boromir sighed. "Forgive me if I was. It is my nature. I was not brought up the same way that you were. Manners came below bravery."   
  
"That is obvious." Legolas smiled wryly.   
  
"So am I forgiven?"   
  
"You are." Legolas nodded. "Who knows what would have become of me if it wasn't for you? Sport for the orcs, no doubt."   
  
"I imagine you're better at a different type of sport." Boromir whispered. Legolas looked at him, and he suddenly felt a shiver run throughout his body. The human was so close he could feel his hot breath on his face.   
  
"No, we mustn't." Legolas tried to pull away, but Boromir placed his hand on the back of his head and pushed him closer.   
  
"Be silent, elf." He whispered. He lent forward and kissed him with a passion that Legolas had never experienced, in all his many years of being. It was a passion that scared him; even more so when he realised he was kissing back just as aggressively.   
  
"Stop this." Legolas pulled away. "I cannot..."   
  
"You've just proved that you can." Boromir hissed. "I did not see you protesting."   
  
"You took me by surprise. I..."   
  
"Then I will take you by surprise again." He resumed the kiss, pressing his cold lips hard against Legolas'. His hands travelled through the silky hair as his tongue probed deeper. Legolas expected to feel disgust, but he couldn't deny his feelings to himself. This felt good; better than it had ever done.   
  
"How many have you had, elf?" Boromir asked him. Legolas was taken aback. He had never met anyone, human or elf, this forthcoming.   
  
"A few." He said. "Too few to mention."   
  
"In all these years?"  
  
"I am from a controlled race. We do not value sex highly."  
  
"You mean repressed." Boromir snorted. Legolas stared at him, hurt.   
  
"Is that what you believe?"   
  
"What choice do I have? You have not given me any evidence to suggest otherwise."   
  
"Because I will not take off my clothes and let you bed me straight away?"   
  
"No." Boromir shook his head. "Because you are trying to convince yourself this is wrong, even though there is no reason to even think that."   
  
"Forgive me." Legolas looked away from him. "Maybe I have been brought up to be too reticent. I have never given it much regard."   
  
"Look at me." Boromir brought Legolas round to face him again. "I am too harsh with my words. But I will not apologise for them. I will not force you into anything against your will. If you feel this is wrong, you may say so, and we will forget this has ever happened."   
  
"I do not want to forget." Legolas told him. He kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around him. Boromir pushed him down onto the hard, stone floor, and pushed his weight up against him. Legolas groaned pleasurably.   
  
"You want this, elf?"   
  
"Yes." Legolas whispered. "But please, call me by my name."   
  
"I will call you by your name when you earn that right." Boromir smiled down at him. He resumed his kissing, and their gasps of pleasure rang out through the still, cold night.//  
  
***   
  
"Why did you not wake me?" Legolas shouted angrily at Aragorn. Gimli shot him an 'I told you so' look as he sharpened his axe blade with a piece of flint.   
  
"I felt you were in need of sleep." Aragorn sighed wearily. "It's unimportant, Legolas."   
  
"It's important to me." Legolas told him. "When I say I will take the watch, I do not expect to be ignored." And with that, he stalked off into the forest. Gimli opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced with a look from Aragorn.   
  
"Do not say anything, Gimli." He sighed. "I already know." He headed into the forest after the furious elf. Gimli let out a loud sigh before resuming the sharpening.   
  
***   
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted after the diminishing figure. "Let me apologise." He was ignored. Breaking into a run, he soon caught up with Legolas, who had decided to start walking. "Please, Legolas. I am sorry. I do not look down on you, nor do I pity you. I am simply worried about you."  
  
"You don't need to be." Legolas told him through gritted teeth. "I am fine."  
  
"You are far from fine, Legolas." Aragorn shook his head. The elf started to protest, but Aragorn held up his hand. "None of us are fine, Legolas. Gimli is not, nor am I. It is okay to show your weakness. Nobody will look down on you because of it."   
  
"I will look down on myself." Legolas told him. "I pride myself on being strong. It is the one quality I have."   
  
"What does that mean?" Aragorn stared at him, aghast. "The one quality you have? Legolas, you exude qualities. You are compassionate, brave, honest... handsome." He smiled wryly. Legolas rolled his eyes. "More than handsome, in fact. You're absolutely perfect in that area."   
  
"If you think this will make me feel better..."   
  
"I don't." Aragorn confessed. "But maybe it will help."   
  
"Nothing will help." Legolas sighed despondently. "I believe I am cursed, Aragorn. I want Boromir. I want him to hold me in his arms. They always seemed so strong, like they would never let go. I would do anything to feel that again."   
  
"Would my arms suffice?" Aragorn asked him. "At least for the time being?" He drew Legolas into a tight embrace, and gently stroked his hair. They remained there for a long time; neither speaking, nor trying to break away. Finally, Legolas pulled away softly.   
  
"Gimli will be wondering where we are."   
  
"Of course." Aragorn nodded. They set back through the forest, re-treading their footsteps.   
  
"Thank you, Aragorn." Legolas whispered. The human looked at him, smiling slightly.   
  
"I'll always be here for you, Legolas. For as long as you are unhappy."   
  
"And for that I will always be grateful." Legolas smiled back. "But I fear I have a long way to go yet before I am truly happy."   
  
"Then I will wait." Aragorn told him. "I will wait forever and a day if I have to." 


	3. Shadows 3

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to write this chapter, but I've had other commitments that have had to take precedence (namely, evil coursework). I have a feeling that this chapter might be shorter than usual, so I also apologise for that. Sorry.   
  
This chapter is all set in the past, as I'm trying to build up the Legolas/Boromir side of the story a bit more substantially. And never fear; Boromir is still being an arrogant git. But that's why we love him, right? ;)   
  
But before all that, time for a quick rant:  
  
Normally I'd laugh if I got any bad reviews for my stories, but this one actually quite upset me, purely because it was so arrogant. If you want to know what I'm talking about, see below:   
  
'slash sucks. No more. Please. If you really like LOTR you wouldn't write slash. Very dissapointing.'  
  
First up, I'm gonna be picky here. Don't write a review saying something sucks and not even spell a word properly. You just come across as extra stupid. If you were wondering, it's 'disappointing'. There, that isn't too hard, is it?   
  
Secondly, Skitzoid-ImhotepLegolasDally, how dare you tell me not to write anymore? What gives you the right to review a story that people are enjoying (I *think* people are enjoying this; the overall response so far has been pretty good), saying not to write anymore? You don't have to read this, do you? So why try to stop it going on regardless?  
  
And thirdly, the thing I'm most annoyed about: 'If you really like LOTR you wouldn't write slash'. Well, Skitzoid, get this; I absolutely LOVE LOTR. It's probably the best film I've ever seen (btw, I'm not going on about the book here, because I haven't read it, but if I did, I'd probably love that too eventually). And I'm sure every other person that writes LOTR slash can say the same thing. Why shouldn't we be allowed to write slash on a subject that we like? Is it wrong? Is it hurting anyone? If people don't like it, they don't have to read it. Slash is absolutely HUGE on the internet. Can all those people really be wrong?   
  
*Breathes out* Look, I'm not going to get too mad here (even though I could, if I wanted to). I write slash because I want to write it. That's it. I have no hidden agendas, no sick obsessions; I simply like the range of emotions that slash allows the writer to use. So if anyone else feels like flaming me, then go ahead. But I suggest you really think before you do so. Because if it isn't hurting you, then where's the harm?  
  
Now I've got that out of my system, on with the story. I hope all you open-minded people enjoy reading it. I sure as hell am enjoying writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: You think if I owned these beautiful men, I'd sit here writing stories about them? I can think of plenty more fun things I could be doing...   
  
Chapter 3  
  
//Boromir was in a bad mood the morning they were summoned to Rivendell, and it showed. He rode in silence, just up ahead of Legolas, pushing the horse much faster than it wanted to go. Whenever Legolas tried to catch up with him, Boromir merely dug his heels in and forced the steed to go faster.   
  
"Boromir, wait." Legolas shouted after him a few times, but the human was either too far up ahead to hear him, or was deliberately choosing not to. Legolas sighed deeply as he tried to reason why Boromir was acting like this. He knew that humans were notorious for their ever-changing emotions, but Boromir really was the worst one he had ever met for it. One moment he would be kissing Legolas softly and proclaiming his love for him, a few hours later he would be ignoring him completely.   
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas asked him when Boromir finally decided to slow down a bit. Boromir gazed over at him vacantly, as if not even seeing him, and stayed silent. "Have I done something to offend you?"   
  
At this, the man chucked lightly, his tired eyes shining for the first time that day. "Maybe, elf. Maybe."   
  
"Will you tell me what it is?"   
  
"For the life of me, I couldn't say."   
  
"Do you realise how infuriating you are?" Legolas frowned. "You didn't seem to bear any grudge towards me last night."   
  
"Last night I had use for you."   
  
"And now you don't?"   
  
"Precisely."   
  
"I refuse to be treated like this." Legolas' eyes burned daggers at Boromir. How could he love this human, and yet hate him at the same time so equally? "When an elf gives their body to someone, they commit themselves indefinitely. I have made a promise to you, but if you continue to use me purely for your own needs, it will be a promise that I will be forced to break."   
  
"Then break it." Boromir informed him simply. "We are not bound to each other, elf. I am ruled by no-one."   
  
"Nor am I." Legolas told him, before galloping on ahead. His fists wrapped tightly around the reigns of the horse, his eyes flashing indignantly. How dare Boromir speak to him in such a way? Had the past few months meant nothing to the human? They had spent almost every night together since Boromir had rescued him from the orcs, despite the disapproval of Legolas' father. Boromir had told him countless times that he loved him, and Legolas had truthfully returned the sentiment. Now, Boromir seemed to completely have forgotten about that. Not that this was the first time. The human's feelings for the elf seemed to change constantly. For the most part he was caring and considerate, but there were also many times, like today, when he seemed to regard the elf as nothing more than an annoyance.  
  
He glanced back quickly to see Boromir struggling to keep up. Legolas could at least gain satisfaction from the fact that he was the better rider. But it was a small, soulless victory, and he grew more and more disillusioned with it, the miles they covered. Finally, he drew back, and let Boromir pass him. The man did so without even a sideways glance. Legolas couldn't even bring himself to feel anger anymore. The only emotion that clouded his mind was extreme melancholy. If Boromir chose to shun him, than so be it. Legolas would simply have to accept the matter. He had always promised to never involve himself with a human again. But what was it about this particular man that made him so desperate to break that vow?  
  
***  
  
Legolas had forgotten how beautiful Rivendell really was. It glowed with an almost luminous light that even he, who had been brought up surrounded by beauty, could still appreciate. He dismounted his steed and looked around, drinking in the rich surroundings. It was good to know that some things never changed, even with the threats of dark shadows moving closer.   
  
Leaving the horse in the clearing, he strode gracefully into the heart of Rivendell. Elves smiled in recognition as he passed them, but he could only muster a short nod back at them. He thought it would be soothing to be amongst elves again, but being close to so many of them, all looking so untroubled, seemed to make the pain worse. He had wanted to walk in with Boromir at his side, but the human had already arrived a short time before. He wondered briefly if he should find him, and apologise, but he immediately turned down the idea. Boromir should be apologising to him. Legolas had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Legolas!" A voice called out to him a short distance away, and he recognised it immediately as Elrond's. Sighing, he turned round to greet him. He didn't want to have to answer Elrond's questions right now. He didn't feel at all up to it.   
  
"Hello, Elrond." He smiled falsely. The brown-haired elf walked up to him, clasping him into a tight embrace.   
  
"It is good to see you again." Elrond told him. He ran a hand down Legolas' blonde hair. "Still beautiful, I see."   
  
"How are you?" Legolas asked.   
  
"Troubled, and ill at ease."   
  
"Why?" Legolas was taken aback by Elrond's frankness, and stared at him questioningly.   
  
"I cannot say here. You are aware you've been summoned here for a council?" Legolas nodded. "You will learn everything then. It will take place tomorrow morning."   
  
"I wait with baited breath." Legolas smiled wryly. Elrond did not return the look. Whatever it was that troubled him seemed to have almost consumed him.   
  
"I'll send someone to show you to your room. You will want to rest after your ride, I am sure."   
  
"Do you know where the human, Boromir is staying?" Legolas asked against his better judgement. Elrond stared at him, his eyes flickering with questioning.   
  
"In the palace, of course. Why is it of concern to you?"  
  
"Come now, Elrond, surely my father has already told you all about me and Boromir?" Legolas exclaimed. Elrond smiled sheepishly.   
  
"He might have mentioned it." Elrond confessed. "I hope he is treating you well, Legolas. He is a free spirit, that one."  
  
"I have already gathered that." Legolas sighed. "Please do me a favour though, Elrond."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Do not tell any of the other elves about my relationship with him."  
  
"Of course." Elrond nodded. "They wouldn't think anything less of you for it, though."  
  
"We both know that is not true." Legolas gestured to the elves walking past. "Elves have never approved of humans. Not as friends, allies or lovers. I do not want them to cast judgement on me."   
  
"Your relationship stays a secret between us." Elrond assured him. "Now, I want you to rest. Tomorrow will be an important day." He nodded for an elf standing by to show Legolas to his room, and bade farewell before walking away.   
  
Legolas followed the elf up to the room in which he always stayed when visiting Rivendell, and gave his thanks before walking in. The furniture hadn't changed in the slightest since the last time he had been here, and the same smell still lingered in the air, of wild flowers and dew. Sinking onto his bed, he fell into a light, dreamless sleep, for which he was most thankful.//  
  
Author's Notes: Don't forget to review. My aim is to get a hundred by the time this story is through, no matter how unlikely that might be! If I get that many, I'll die a happy girl. And if you have any questions/suggestions, put it in the review, and I'll try and answer it in the next chapter. Thank you! 


	4. Shadows 4

Author's Notes: Whew, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm really sorry about that; my excuse is still the evil coursework. Still, it will all be over soon, and then I can devote all my time to the story (and of course, lusting after Orlando, but that goes without saying.) Someone asked how many chapters there were left of this. My honest response is, I have no idea. I thought it would probably be a five parter, but now I'm sure I'll have to make it longer than that. So for now, I'm guessing it will definitely be no more than ten. I'll see how it goes. Hey, I'm making this up as I go along!  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone, for your lovely reviews. We sure showed that flamer, huh? And now I almost have a hundred! So please, please, please keep them coming in. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Maybe I can aim for a hundred and fifty before the story is through, huh? Okay, might be getting a bit ahead of myself there, but still, it would be nice!   
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I'd settle for Orlando if I can't have Legolas. Do you think he'd mind?   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli walked for many miles that day, through the vast woodlands and beside the high, powerful trees that towered above them. Behind him, Aragorn could hear Gimli breathing heavily, muttering an occasional word spoken in dwarfish, but in all truthfulness, Aragorn only had eyes and ears for the elf in front. Legolas was in his true element amongst these beautiful woods, and he walked with a slight spring to his step that Aragorn had not seen since...   
  
Boromir's name once more echoed in his head. Although Legolas may have been hurt the most by Boromir's death, he certainly wasn't the only one affected by it. Despite his faults, Aragorn had looked upon Boromir as a brother, and as a friend. His desire to do right, his selflessness... all these traits were not easily forgotten. Yes, he had tried to take the ring. But only to do the right thing by it. He hadn't been thinking of himself when he had tried to steal it from Frodo; of that, Aragorn was certain.   
  
In a way, Aragorn had envied Boromir. He had been so committed to his people, so eager to stop the fall of men. But in the end, he hadn't even been able to stop himself from falling. Yes, Boromir's death had been a tragedy. Would he even be at peace now he was dead? Now he was no longer able to touch the beautiful creature that he had left behind; a creature that would never die. How Aragorn longed to touch Legolas as Boromir once had... not as a friend, but as a lover. Aragorn had loved the elf from the moment he had first seen him, all those years ago. But Legolas had never looked on him as anything more than a friend. And so he had taken Arwen.  
  
Arwen. The name haunted him. He hated it and loved it. She was beautiful, kind and fair. But she was not Legolas. He remembered the night Arwen had told him she would give up her immortality for him. His heart had stopped beating for a second and his words had almost stuck fast in his throat... 'You cannot give this to me'. But she had. She had made the ultimate sacrifice for him. And now he was bound to her for the rest of his life. Initially for love, but now, increasingly, a sense of duty. Surely that wasn't how it should be? Life was precious, and now it would be wasted for a lie. For a weakness. Aragorn could have stopped it from happening. But he was so afraid of being alone, of being without love that he played along regardless. Arwen was so like Legolas, and not just in physical attributes. She shared his grace, his calmness and his strength. But Legolas had more than that. He appreciated the world around him; he had a wide-eyed wonder for things he knew little of. Aragorn would never forget Legolas' look when he had first seen Boromir dead. Not just a look of sorrow, but one of questioning, of trying to comprehend why this was happening. Arwen had taken her immortality for granted, and so she had finally given it up. But Legolas was constantly aware of it; aware that he would see friends and lovers come and go, whilst never experiencing death himself.   
  
Aragorn watched Legolas closely as they walked. How he longed to run his fingers through his hair, to undo the tiny braids, and breathe in that scent that all elves seemed to possess; of wild flowers and fresh morning dew. He wanted to see the elf breathing heavily underneath him, gazing up with passion and lust in his eyes, in the same way that only Aragorn had seen, when Legolas had shared those stolen kisses with Boromir. Curses! There was that name again. Like a wound that refused to heal. Why had Legolas fallen for Boromir, and not the ranger? What had it been that Boromir had possessed, that had made Legolas fall for him, and still pine for him even after his death? Aragorn could feel the anger rise inside of him as he remembered the night he had seen Boromir take Legolas. He remembered everything about it, and it was a memory that refused to fade, no matter how much he wished it to...  
  
//Aragorn had been put on watch for the first part of the night, but he knew that everyone would have trouble sleeping. For Gandalf had fallen into shadow only hours earlier, and the hobbits were still deeply traumatised by it. Aragorn would occasionally hear one of them let out a muffled sob, but whether this was in sleep or in wake he could not tell. The time was approaching to wake up Boromir, who was to take the next part of the night. But when Aragon looked over to the spot where Boromir had taken up rest, he saw that the human was no longer there. In a flash, Aragorn's eyes travelled to the elf's sleeping place. That too was conspicuously empty.   
  
Aragorn rose silently and walked through the forest that surrounded him. He could hear noises a short distance away, and as he peered through the shadows, he saw Boromir and Legolas in the throws of carnal embrace. They were leaning against a tree, their backs both facing him. Boromir was groaning in pleasure as he thrust into the elf, his hands gripped tightly around the slender arms. Legolas was gasping quickly, sometimes whispering softly in Elvish, which only caused Boromir to push up against him harder. Aragorn watched them silently, unable to turn away; hating Boromir for doing this, for being where Aragorn should have been, but at the same time unable to deny how beautiful the sight was, and how much it turned him on.   
  
Finally, Boromir let out a last groan of pleasure and collapsed against Legolas, encircling his waist with his arms. Aragorn saw one of Boromir's hands slide down, and Legolas moaned softly in pleasure as Boromir brought him to a quick climax.   
  
Aragorn heard the human whisper something in the elf's ear. Legolas turned to face Boromir, and kissed him so passionately and deeply that Aragorn had to restrain himself from calling out and putting a stop to it.   
  
Aragorn had seen more than enough. He went silently back to the campsite and slid down onto the coarse grass underneath him. Some time later, Legolas returned back, his figure barely distinguishable in the shadows. He felt himself being watched, and turned to look at Aragorn.   
  
"He's just coming." Legolas exclaimed softly.   
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes, I heard that for myself." He exclaimed wryly. The elf blushed through the darkness, and sunk to the ground, wrapping his blankets tightly around him. Aragorn sighed. That had been a cheap blow, and now the elf knew that he had been watching... But Aragorn found it hard to care too deeply. Perhaps now he knew, he wouldn't be so quick to give his body to Boromir.   
  
The human returned to camp shortly afterwards, and walked heavily up to Aragorn. "I'm sorry. I was just scouting the area..."  
  
"Save your lies, Boromir. I saw Legolas return."  
  
"He was helping me."  
  
"I saw you together. Next time, don't let your... attachment get in the way of your duty. After all, you were due to start your watch some time ago."   
  
"Allow me to apologise." Boromir stared vehemently at him. "It will not happen again."  
  
"Ay, it won't." Aragorn stood up. "Next time, I will simply interrupt you."   
  
It was only a slight victory, but at least it was a victory. Aragorn fell into a discontented sleep that night, where all he could dream of was the sight of Boromir hungrily kissing the beautiful elf.//   
  
"Gimli, Legolas, we will rest here temporarily." Aragorn called out to his two companions. Legolas turned to face him questioningly.   
  
"I am not tired yet."   
  
"Be that as it may," Aragorn scowled at him, "I sense an uneasiness in the air, and I wish to refuel and gather back our strengths before we continue." He pointed to the east. "There is a lake through these trees. We can refill our water supply there. One of us can do a brief scout round the area for the enemy."   
  
"I'll do that." Gimli told them decisively. "There's nothing wrong with my strength." He marched off into the trees, and finally out of sight. Legolas scowled after him.   
  
"Do you think he was trying to imply something?"   
  
"Undoubtedly."  
  
"Well, let's get some water then." Legolas exclaimed angrily before walking in the opposite direction. Aragorn quickly followed him.  
  
"You seem better today?" He commented. Legolas nodded.   
  
"I feel better."  
  
"That is good." Aragorn nodded. "You are not yourself when you are weighed down with all those troubles."   
  
"I can assure you, Aragorn, I am." Legolas smiled. "As much as I wish that were not so."  
  
They reached the lake, and Legolas knelt down, cupping the clean water in his hands before splashing it over his face. His hair fell from behind his ears and into his face as he lent forward again, and Aragorn clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from brushing it away.  
  
"Why do you watch me so?" Legolas asked when he had finished washing his face. He stood back up. "Your eyes seem to penetrate my skin."   
  
"I would not want to do that." Aragorn said. "It is such fair skin."   
  
"Ay, I know that." Legolas laughed lightly. "What was it you said? That I was perfect in that area?"  
  
"Why do you laugh? I only spoke the truth."   
  
"But how do I compare to Lady Arwen?" He questioned. Aragorn drew his breath in sharply. If it was not Boromir's name plaguing him, it was his betrothed. "Am I as fair as her?"   
  
"Do you want me to answer that truthfully?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Without a doubt, you are far fairer than her." Aragorn told him. Legolas looked genuinely surprised.   
  
"I think you have been away from her too long, Aragorn. You forget how beautiful she really is."  
  
"Her face haunts my mind, Legolas. I will never forget what she looks like."   
  
"It haunts you? What cruel words, Aragorn. Surely it is a good thing that you remember her?" Legolas stared at him, his face revealing an emotion somewhere between shock and confusion.   
  
"Nay, I wish to forget her." Aragorn sighed. "For then I might not feel this guilt inside of me."   
  
"Guilt for what?"   
  
"You know what, Legolas." Aragorn whispered. The elf took a couple of steps back, his blue eyes shining with fright.   
  
"Do not look at me like that, Aragorn. I beg of you."   
  
"No matter how hard I fight it, I cannot deny my feelings for you, Legolas. 'Tis only right that you know." Aragorn stepped forward and placed his hand on Legolas' arm.   
  
"Boromir..."  
  
"...Is gone." Aragorn finished the sentence for him. "And I am not." The elf opened his mouth to say something, but Aragorn closed the remaining distance between them by kissing him tenderly on the lips. He felt a surge of passion course through him as the kiss deepened, and he finally realised what a kiss should feel like, when sharing it with the one you truly loved. But no sooner had he begun to feel like it was meant to be, Legolas pulled away from him quickly, his eyes staring at him in anger.  
  
"Boromir was right. You are not to be trusted." He whispered in disgust before walking away. "You will never taste these lips again. Of that you can be certain."   
  
Aragorn stared after him, unable to call out to him. It had been a mistake; it was too soon after Boromir's death, too rushed, too sudden. Only after Legolas had gone did he find the strength to speak. His words were quiet in the silence of the forest around him, and only the trees heard him whisper softly 'But I love you.' 


	5. Shadows 5

Author's Notes: Okay, I've been a bit quicker with this one, right? Homework is still very much hanging over my head, but I've sacrificed a Monday afternoon when I should be catching up with all my many assignments to do this for all my lovely readers.   
  
Please, please, please review this, even if you've reviewed before. It would mean so much to me. I was a bit upset with the number of reviews for my last chapter, but the ones I got were so lovely that it did make up for it. Oh, apart from the review from 'me' (not *me*, obviously, but someone calling themselves 'me') that said that I was wrong to make Boromir evil-minded. Well, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression about Boromir's character in this. I never intended for him to be evil-minded, I swear. I've never looked upon Boromir as evil; if anything, I see him as the tragic hero of FOTR. His character is deep-set in Greek tragedy; he has that fatal flaw that eventually leads to his death. In any case, 'me', you only reviewed for the first chapter, which probably means you didn't bother to read the rest of my story, and I really don't see how you could have deduced that Boromir was evil-minded from just that one chapter. Boromir *will* get nicer in this story; not in this chapter, but definitely within the next few. And I do stress the 'er' in that. I'm never going to make him a complete sweetheart. He's far too interesting for that!  
  
We're on more familiar territory with this chapter, as it's mainly the council of Elrond. The dialogue may have changed slightly from the movie, as I can't remember it word for word... I've tried to keep it to a minimum, because I generally dislike doing perspectives of actual scenes in movies, as they usually come across as a tad trite. Hopefully I've done okay with this, but the narrative definitely doesn't flow as well as usual. I've tried my best, though. I don't think it's too awful ;) Oh, and there's not much slash at all going on in this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a lot smuttier, I promise!   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah sure, I own 'em all. I have a passage at the back of my closet that takes me to Middle Earth, and there I have all the fellowship working on my cattle ranch with very little clothes on.   
  
And if you believe that, there's no hope left for you.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
//Legolas woke the following morning feeling more refreshed than he had done in days. Of course, it was the first full night he had slept right through in several weeks. Boromir had normally proven to be a... distraction. Legolas smiled fondly as he thought of the human, but it did not last long as he remembered their argument yesterday. Perhaps Boromir had calmed down since then. Maybe he would finally be willing to talk about what troubled him so.  
  
Rising quickly, he went about preparing himself for the day ahead. Changing into clean clothes, he hummed softly underneath his breath, before sitting down in front of the mirror to rebraid his hair. Some had come loose during the night, and were now falling persistently into his eyes. He pulled it back systematically, before intricately braiding the individual strands. Boromir usually watched him doing this, fascinated by how fast Legolas' fingers would weave in and out of the silken hair. But Legolas tried his hardest not to think of the human. Who was to say when Boromir would next wake up by his side?  
  
A loud knock sounded on the wooden door to his room, and he glanced up, suddenly nervous. Was that him? Who else could it be?   
  
"Come in." Legolas called out. The door opened, and he saw Aragorn standing at the other side, smiling slightly when he saw Legolas braiding the last few strands.   
  
"It's longer than I remembered it."   
  
"Ay, and much harder to manage." Legolas smiled back. He stood up and embraced the human, who pulled him close, only letting him go when Legolas made a concerted effort to pull away.   
  
"How are you, my dear Legolas?" Aragorn asked him. "You seem despondent."   
  
"I'm fine, Aragorn." Legolas tried to assure him, whilst trying to think up a reason why he might seem downcast that didn't involve telling Aragorn about Boromir. "I... I was just wondering what Elrond's council is about."   
  
Aragorn did not notice Legolas stumbling on his words, for the mention of the council brought about a dark shadow to his face. "I'm sure we will all find out in due time."  
  
"You know something, don't you?" Legolas probed him. He could see it in the human's eyes; the same look he had seen in Elrond's. "What is it Aragorn?"  
  
"Do not ask that of me, Legolas. Elrond will explain everything later on today. Surely you are not so impatient you cannot wait?"  
  
"Nay, of course not." Legolas shook his head. "I will hold my questions for now."   
  
"Will you accompany me to breakfast?" Aragorn asked him.   
  
"Won't the lady Arwen object?" Legolas smiled knowingly. A flicker of an unreadable emotion passed across the human's face, before he shook his head, chuckling.   
  
"Arwen does now own me, Legolas. We are our own person."  
  
"As long as you are quite sure." Legolas said. "She has always been extremely... strong-minded."  
  
"A fact of which I am fully aware." Aragorn agreed. "But let us not talk of Arwen. I am far more interested in finding out how you have been these last few months."   
  
***   
  
Legolas and Aragorn sat down to breakfast in good spirits, but it was not long before a shadow fell over their company. As they ate and talked in length about news from Mirkwood, Legolas saw Boromir stride into the great dining room. His eyes scanned the room, as if looking for something, until they finally fell on Legolas and Aragorn. The elf cast his eyes down, unable to bear the contempt he saw in Boromir's.   
  
"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked him, sensing his distress. He looked round to where Legolas had been looking, and a frown formed on his face when he saw Boromir staring at him. "Who is that man?"  
  
"His name is Boromir." Legolas whispered.   
  
"And what relation is he to you?"  
  
"None." Legolas answered him.  
  
"Do not lie to me, Legolas." Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder. Boromir stormed back out of the room, leaving the other inhabitants of the hall whispering questioningly.   
  
"We were lovers." Legolas finally told him. Aragorn stared at him, his face full of disbelief.   
  
"But you..."  
  
"What?" Legolas looked at him. Aragorn faltered. "What do you want to say?"  
  
"I just never imagined that you thought of men; human or elf, in such a way."  
  
"I have never given you any reason to think otherwise, have I?"  
  
"No, but..." Aragorn frowned. "But he is human, Legolas. Surely you could do better for yourself?"  
  
"Maybe I can. But I loved him." Legolas sighed. "If I am perfectly honest, I still do."  
  
"He does not deserve your love."   
  
"How can you say such a thing? You have never met him."   
  
"I have seen enough. He has a look in his eyes that I do not trust."   
  
"You do not know him like I do." Legolas whispered. Aragorn stared at him, his face filling with sorrow.   
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. You're right; it is wrong of me to cast assumptions. I have always been over-protective towards you. You have told me so yourself countless times."  
  
"Ay, I have." Legolas nodded. "And in any case, you need not worry. Boromir and I fought yesterday, and he told me he no longer wants to be with me."  
  
"Then he is a fool." Aragorn told Legolas angrily. "How he could not desire you is quite beyond me."  
  
"Oh, he desires me, I am quite sure of that." Legolas smiled acerbically. "It is commitment that he seems to shun."  
  
"In either case, he is a fool." Aragorn rested his hand on Legolas'. "And any human that causes such a fair creature this kind of grief does not deserve its love."   
  
***   
  
Legolas took his seat with the other elves at the council of Elrond. Across the circle, he saw Boromir gazing at him, his eyes seeming to mock him. Legolas looked across to Aragorn, but the human was distracted with his own thoughts, and he did not see or hear anything around him.  
  
Finally Elrond started the proceedings, and began to tell of the One Ring, forged in the darkness, lost for centuries... Legolas had heard the stories before, but they never ceased to amaze him. How such a tiny object could bring so much terror and evil to middle-earth... it seemed incomprehensible, but at the same time it was a threat that was always present. And no more so than today, as the little hobbit Frodo placed it in the table at the centre of the circle. There was a collective gasp from around the circle, and Legolas stared at it wide-eyed. How could this be? How did it come to pass to the hands of a hobbit? Legolas stared at Frodo, whose bright blue eyes seemed to omit an emotion somewhere between relief, at finally placing the ring down, and terror, as the ring glinted evilly in the sunlight, singing a song of darkness and horror the like of which Legolas had never heard.   
  
After everyone had recovered from the initial shock, suggestions soon began to pour in as to what should be done with the Ring. The most popular line of action seemed for it to be destroyed, but Legolas was unsurprised when Boromir suggested something quite different.   
  
"Let us use the ring against the enemy."   
  
Elrond quickly reproached the human, telling him in no uncertain terms that the ring could only be wielded by its master, Sauron. But Boromir did not seem convinced, and Legolas recognised the same look in the human's eyes when he looked at the ring as when he looked upon Legolas... unmistakable lust.   
  
More arguments were upheld, but it was not until Boromir turned on Aragorn that Legolas reacted. The two humans faced each other, their eyes burning with hatred, as Boromir referred to Aragorn as a 'mere ranger'. Legolas stood up, unable to sit back and let Boromir insult his friend.  
  
"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." He told Boromir. The human stared at him, the expression on his face bitter with contempt.   
  
"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn motioned for the elf to sit down, and Legolas complied, his anger still burning strong.   
  
Boromir sat down too, but Legolas heard him mutter softly 'Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The words sent a chill down his spine, but he quickly turned his attention to the task at hand. The ring had to be destroyed, and the only way to do so, they were told, was to cast it back into the fires of Mount Doom, where it had first been forged. Thus the fellowship was assembled; nine of them in total, but the high number did little to ease Legolas' foreboding. For Boromir had also volunteered his services. The journey to Mordor would be a long, terrible one, and Legolas would have no chance of avoiding the human once they had set off. So it was with a heavy heart that he left the council of Elrond; and so consumed was he with his thoughts that he did not notice Boromir following closely behind him.// 


	6. Shadows 6

Author's Notes: I would have had this chapter out sooner, but I've been in Wales (ahhh... those accents) checking out a university and watching Orlando Bloom on 'So Graham Norton' (it's a British TV Show, before you start to panic) far too many times than is good for me.   
  
This chapter is about as smutty as I get, which you'll soon realise isn't really a lot... Having never been in the position (as it were) of having m/m sex, I'm at an unfortunate disadvantage of not knowing what goes on, and so I have to cut off at the crucial point. Anyway, imagination is a great thing.  
  
Usual plea for reviews still apply. I don't know if I'm not getting so many reviews now because people have stopped reading (if so, what am I doing wrong? Tell me!), or they feel they don't have to review more than once (if so, have a heart. I don't care if you review fifty times. I'll still love you!). Also, I have a site now, which you may or may not be aware of. URL is on my profile page. Check it out. You might like it. Both my stories are there, as well as movie reviews, eye candy, and lots of other nice things.   
  
Disclaimer: *Hits head repeatedly on keyboard* Do. Not. Know.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
//Legolas sighed softly as he closed the door behind him. What a terrible day this had been. The only compensation had been seeing Aragorn again, but even that happy pleasure had been marred by other factors. Guilt weighed heavily in his mind, making him feel quite ill. How he wished that Boromir had not volunteered to join the fellowship. His presence would be a hindrance, Legolas was sure of it. He briefly considered dropping out himself, but he dismissed that thought defiantly. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He had volunteered to help the ring bearer, and that was precisely what he was going to do.  
  
"May I request a word?" Boromir's voice called out from outside the room, accompanied by an impatient knock on the door. Legolas looked round, frowning slightly, and at the same time shocked that Boromir was here. Should he answer, it would only lead to another argument. But Boromir obviously knew he was in here, judging from the tone of his voice. Most likely he had followed him from the council.  
  
"What is it, Boromir?"  
  
"Let me in and I will tell you." Legolas walked over to the door and opened it cautiously. Boromir stood on the other side, his eyes filled with regret. "Forgive me. I have been a fool."  
  
Legolas shook his head, laughing wryly. Boromir frowned. "And what is so funny, may I ask?"  
  
"What do you want? For me to fall into your arms?"  
  
"I only ask for your forgiveness." Boromir's look bore pain, and even a hint of self-loathing. Legolas found it impossible to look upon him and not elicit any emotion. Whether he wanted it or not, his feelings for the human couldn't be denied. As much as he hated him for making him feel like this. "May I come in?"   
  
"As you wish." Legolas opened the door further and walked further into the room. Boromir followed him, closing the door heavily behind him. Outside, the wind caressed the trees, and for a while the soft rustling was all they heard.   
  
"I was unable to sleep last night. I kept imagining your touch, so soft..."  
  
"You wanted me last night?" Legolas asked. He stared resentfully. "But I wanted you yesterday, and last night, and this morning... I want you every second. And not just for your touch... or for your kisses."  
  
"That came out wrong." Boromir ran his hand over his forehead, trying to concentrate. "I too want you for more than your skills as a lover. You bewitch me, my sweet prince. I am drawn to everything about you."  
  
"Than why do you treat me as nothing more than a lover? A lover you don't even respect, at that."   
  
"I..." Boromir shook his head. "You would not understand why."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Legolas clasped Boromir's hands in his own. "Let me in, Boromir. Tell me why you continually shun me. I have a right to know."  
  
Boromir paused, his eyes bearing into Legolas'. Legolas could feel him shaking, his whole body trembling with emotion. "Do you know what I see when I look at you... when I look at any elf?" Legolas shook his head no. "I see eternal beauty, that does not fade. I see a life that will never be mine. I see a proud race that will not fall. When I look in your eyes, I see innocence that I have never, and will never possess. It hurts more than I can understand to gaze upon you. My body is growing older by the passing of each day, and one day I will cease to grow older... I will cease to breathe, to be part of this world. I will have to leave behind everything that I hold dear to me... I will have to leave you. But you will exist for all eternity, and I will become nothing more than a memory which you will barely recollect."  
  
"I would never forget you, Boromir. Why do you trouble yourself with such thoughts? Death is not close for you. You have many years to live yet."  
  
"Have I?" Boromir asked. "If I am injured, I bleed and I die. Of course, I cannot expect you to understand that."  
  
"I've seen men fatally injured, Boromir. But I would not see you succumb to the same fate. You are a warrior... a great one at that. You are a match for anyone in battle. I do not believe you will die by someone's sword."  
  
"That reassures me greatly." Boromir attempted a smile.  
  
"And this is what has been troubling you? Why you treat me as you do?"  
  
"I could not help myself. I could see the way I was treating you was wrong, but I am sometimes guided by feelings that not even I can explain." He gazed imploringly into Legolas' eyes. "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, much less expect it..."  
  
"You have it, Boromir." Legolas stopped the man from speaking by pressing his lips hard against the human's. Boromir slid his hands down Legolas' body, pulling him closer until their bodies were touching completely.   
  
"You are too good for me." Boromir pulled away.   
  
"That is for me to decide." Legolas told him. "But I beg of you, do not look to the future. We have each other today, and that is all that matters. I will not tolerate you pushing me away, Boromir."  
  
"I will not, I promise you. But you must promise me something in return."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Your friend... Aragorn. I do not trust him, even though he is heir to the throne of Gondor. I do not like the way he looks at you. Please, treat him with more vigilance than you may previously have done so."   
  
"Aragorn is a friend, and a dear one at that." Legolas pulled sharply away from Boromir. "Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot trust?" His eyes burned with anger, and Boromir looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I do. As a friend." Legolas exclaimed reproachfully. "And his feelings for me are the same."  
  
"He has blinded you. I thought as much."  
  
"You know nothing about him. He has been a loyal friend for many years now. Do not make me choose between you and him, for the decision will be all too easy."  
  
"I do not want you to choose." Boromir was stung by these harsh words. "All I want is for you to take care around him. You might not see the lust in his eyes, but I do, and I do not want you to be hurt by him." He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Please, let us not fight, sweet prince. I do not want to spend another minute out of your favour."  
  
"Fine." Legolas sighed. "But you are wrong about Aragorn. He would not hurt me."  
  
"As long as you are sure." Boromir's hand travelled up to the elf's hair, and he ran his fingers down it gently. "I do not wish to talk of him any longer. In fact..." He placed a soft kiss on Legolas' lips, "...I do not wish to talk at all."  
  
Legolas responded by clinging onto Boromir and kissing him hungrily. They silently made their way over to the bed, their lips never parting. Finally, Legolas pulled away to slip off Boromir's tunic, and Boromir quickly did the same for his partner. Laying him down on the bed, Boromir climbed on top of the elf and ran his hands down his bare chest, adorning it with soft kisses.   
  
"I want you to..." Legolas gasped raggedly, "...take me. I want to feel you in me. "  
  
"How I've longed to hear those words." Boromir sighed. The rest of their clothing was quickly discarded until they were completely naked, and then they resumed their kissing, pushing up against one another, electricity soaring through them. Their occasional groans would not have been audible to anyone, if it were not for Aragorn, who stood outside the door, his ear pressed up against the door, and his body shaking with repressed fury.//  
  
***  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn caught the elf's arm as Gimli walked on ahead through the forest, his figure becoming ever smaller as he diminished into the distance. Legolas sighed, shaking the hand off. "...talk to me, please."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"You cannot ignore me. I made a mistake, and for that I will be eternally regretful. But was it really so terrible that I deserve this stony silence from you?"  
  
"I trusted you." Legolas hissed. "I always believed you to be a friend. A good friend. How wrong I was."  
  
"You were not wrong. But I cannot help my feelings for you. I was wrong to kiss you; I know that. But I refuse to keep living a lie. Your relationship with Boromir awakened something within me, and I was consumed with jealousy. I took advantage of his death, and for that I will never forgive myself. Whatever my thoughts on Boromir, I respected him; I even loved him as a brother. But he had you, and for that I hated him. I love you, Legolas. Please do not hold that against me."  
  
"How can I not?" Legolas asked him. "You have lied to me for all these years. I defended you to Boromir; he could see through you. I wish that I can say the same."  
  
"He recognised it in me because he had the same feelings for you. But I never lied to you. I thought it would be easier not to tell you. But when I saw you and Boromir together, I found it nearly impossible to keep my feelings a secret. They had to come out eventually, Legolas. It just never seemed like the right time."  
  
"Nay, it never would be." Legolas retorted. He hurried his pace. "We best keep up with Gimli."  
  
"Please, Legolas." Aragorn begged him. "We must discuss this."  
  
"No, we have another task at hand. Merry and Pippin's lives are more important than your feelings for me."  
  
"You cannot ignore me forever." Aragorn told him firmly. "Sooner or later, we must address the mater."  
  
"Later, then." Legolas told him adamantly. "Much later." 


	7. Shadows 7

Author's Notes: I'm so incredibly sorry about the amount of time this one's taken to write. Had a pretty severe case of writer's block, not exactly helped by the amount of homework that I've had due in. Anyway, it's the holidays now, and the block has lifted somewhat, so I've had no excuse not to finish this chapter. It's a bit shorter than normal, and nothing much really happens, but it's better than nothing, I hope. Lots of reviews will lift the writer's block completely, I expect. Just a hint.   
  
To the anonymous reader who reviewed telling me, oh so politely, to use a spell-checker, I'd just like to say that I always do, and the error you pointed out was obviously a typo, as my spell-check recognises 'mater' as a real word, rather annoyingly, as I've never heard of it. I'm sorry that one slipped through the net; I don't have a Beta reader (even though I probably should) and for the sake of one letter, I don't think it's really a big deal. Still, thanks for pointing it out.  
  
Disclaimer: Not even Bill the pony is mine.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
//The weeks before the fellowship departed for their quest passed quickly; quicker than Legolas would have liked. Inevitably, he spent the most part with Boromir, whether he wanted to or not. Boromir rarely left his room, and silently disapproved if Legolas chose to do otherwise. However, he had been much more caring towards the Elf ever since the night after the council of Elrond, and Legolas knew better than to complain. Now he knew Boromir's fears, he also understood his insecurities, and his thoughts on Aragorn, if not justified, were understandable. Therefore, Legolas accepted Boromir's need to be alone with him, and spent many days, and every night, in the company of the man.   
  
On one such night, the two lay entwined in each other's arms in Legolas' room, silent for a long while as they enjoyed the silence and the intimacy of the situation. Occasionally, Boromir would run his hand over Legolas' hair, but other than that they were completely still. The intimacy felt right to Legolas, far more satisfying than the sex that usually filled their time alone together.  
  
"Does the thought of the quest frighten you?" Boromir asked him, breaking the long silence that Legolas had only just adapted to. The elf stirred comfortably.  
  
"Not the danger that it might hold, no. The thought of being away from Mirkwood for so long, though, is something I do not wish to think of." He lifted his head up to look at Boromir. "And you?"  
  
"If I felt any fear, the thought of you by my side has conquered it."  
  
"Boromir," Legolas frowned, wondering how the man would respond to his next words, "we cannot let our relationship get in the way of our task. I do not think it would be wise to bring it to the attention of the members of the fellowship that do not know about it."  
  
"You wish to keep us a secret?" Legolas felt Boromir's chest harden underneath him. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Not keep us a secret, no. I am not ashamed of our love and you know that. But our feelings for each other are something that should be kept for when we are alone together. Should we encounter any danger, which will be inevitable, we cannot allow our love to hinder the fellowship in any way; we have promised to protect Frodo, remember?"  
  
"So if you are in mortal danger, I may not protect you?" Boromir snorted. "Forgive me, my prince, but I have sworn to aid the entire fellowship, not just one of the little ones."  
  
"Yes, but..." Legolas started to protest but was silenced by Boromir placing his lips on the Elf's mouth. After kissing him deeply, he pulled away, smirking.  
  
"You think too much, Elf. I promise our love for one another will not affect the quest, if you in turn promise that we will not have to hide our love if one of the fellowship should question our relationship."  
  
"Done." Legolas kissed him. "But we will not make a show of it. Our relationship is our business, nobody else's." He kissed him harder, with much more passion. Boromir pulled away, breathless.  
  
"I like this new-found aggression, sweet prince. Now let's see if we can put that to a better use."  
  
***   
  
The day that they were due to leave Rivendell soon came round, and as Aragorn prepared his belongings his heart was heavy with troubled emotions. He had barely seen Legolas since he had first arrived, and although his heart had pined for him he knew that the absence would be easier to cope with than the quest that lay ahead of them. He would see Legolas every day now, but he would also see Boromir... fellow man, bitter rival. The thought brought him only fear. Would be able to control his feelings? He would have to, of course, for the sake of the fellowship. His feelings were of no importance compared to the immense task at hand. When... if... they completed the quest, he would tell Legolas his feelings, however the Elf's relationship with Boromir stood. It was only right that he knew, so he could make up his own mind. If he chose Boromir, so be it. At least Aragorn would finally know.   
  
He strode outside to where the Hobbits and Gandalf were already waiting. Gandalf stood serene, poised, as he always did. The little ones were chattering nervously, in quiet, hushed voices that betrayed their fears.   
  
"Where are the others?" He asked Gandalf. "We are due to leave soon."  
  
"Gimli is collecting Bill from the stables. Boromir and Legolas have not been down yet."   
  
Of course they hadn't. It was the last chance they had to be alone together. Aragorn frowned at the thought of what they were doing this very minute, and quickly tried to collect himself before Gandalf noticed. Too late. The Wizard raised a questioning eyebrow. "You seem troubled by this?"  
  
"I..." Aragorn shook his head. He wasn't going to betray their relationship, not even to Gandalf. He would work it out, anyway. He was far too receptive to let such an important thing go unnoticed, "...I am just eager to set out."  
  
"You may be the only one." The Wizard smiled warmly, but he had not been fooled. It was impossible to hide any feelings from Gandalf.   
  
They waited under the cover of the fast-approaching morning sky for what seemed like a long time. Gimli came with Bill the pony, and they saddled their belongings to him carefully. Finally, Boromir and Legolas arrived, both looking calm and grounded. The Hobbits stared up in awe at Legolas, who barely noticed as he strapped his bow to his back. Aragorn smiled at the little one's faces. Although they had grown used to seeing Elves now, few compared to Legolas' beauty and grace. Aragorn had grown up surrounded them, and he had yet to find one fairer. Aragorn felt eyes bearing into him, and he looked round to see Boromir's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man. Aragorn turned around, shutting out the image of that face. He would have to make peace with Boromir if the fellowship were to remain strong. He would not be the cause of its undoing.  
  
As they were ready to leave, Elrond came to wish them all luck one last time. Aragorn was secretly thankful that he had said his farewell to Arwen last night. He did not want the sight of her waving him off to be his last memory of Rivendell. It was too painful a thought.   
  
Elrond spoke to all of them individually, his words to Aragorn fleeting but full of hope. Last of all he approached Legolas and the two embraced tightly. The sight was so beautiful that Aragorn had to look away, for fear of his eyes betraying his emotions. He looked to Boromir, who was staring directly at them, a hint of possessiveness in his eyes. Finally Elrond whispered something into Legolas' ear, earning a faint smile from the younger Elf, before he pulled away.   
  
"Take with you all the luck in Middle Earth." Elrond told them all. "You will be in our hearts every second of every day." And with those words, the fellowship walked silently out of the protection of Rivendell, their minds filled with unease as to what lay in store for them. 


	8. Shadows 8

Author's Notes: Hello? Still out there? Yes, yes, I know I've been ages with this, and I feel really bad for it, but I really have been busy with drama exams and homework and all other manner of nasty things. Anyway, I'm drawing this to a close. Probably two more chapters after this one, and I'll try to get them out as soon as I possibly can, but exams are becoming more imminent by the day, so please be patient. And I still like reviews. Reviews are always a good thing.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh for goodness sake...   
  
Chapter 8  
  
//Aragorn had prepared himself for the bitter coldness of Caradhras, but it seemed inconsequential next to the reception that Legolas had given him since they had set out on the quest. The two barely spoke, save the occasional order that Aragorn used on all the others, but loathed doing so with Legolas all the same. And he knew whom to blame for it. He knew the reason why the Elf never confided in him anymore; as a friend or as a comrade. Boromir. How Aragorn loathed that name. How he wished that this fellow human man, this threat, had never joined the fellowship. If he wasn't here, if he didn't have Legolas' undivided attention, Aragorn would be free to pursue his object of desire, to tell him how he really felt about him. It would also have made the quest more bearable, were that possible. Now, Aragorn had to contend with his feelings for the Elf, as well help Gandalf lead the mission, and whilst he found his professional duties manageable, his personal feelings were much harder to control.  
  
"There is no worse love than a love that gives you no reward back." Gandalf informed him as they battled on through the snow. Aragorn looked at the wizened man, realising he had been staring intently at Legolas for some time now.   
  
"You read me too easily, Gandalf." Aragorn confessed. "Are my feelings so obvious?"  
  
"Perhaps to some, yes." Gandalf looked across to Boromir, who was pulling a fallen Pippin up to his feet. "Boromir knows."  
  
"Does he?" Aragorn looked at Boromir in surprise. "How?"  
  
"He sees the look in your eyes, and he recognises it. The same carnal lust burns in him."  
  
"My feelings for Legolas are not made up of lust..." Aragorn started to protest, but stopped when a smile spread thinly across Gandalf's face.  
  
"So they are chaste?"  
  
"No, but..." Aragorn sighed. "I would treat him better. I would not hurt him."  
  
"Indeed. And what of the Lady Arwen? Would you hurt her?"  
  
"I do not wish to speak of her." Aragorn exclaimed. There was that name, the other bane of his life. He could not forget her, nor could he reject her. He loved her and he hated her. Arwen was beautiful, even the simplest of men could see that, but she did not affect Aragorn in the same way that Legolas did. He wished he had never set eyes on her, never made that commitment. But he had, and he had to live with the consequences, whatever they might be.  
  
"Then we shall not." Gandalf agreed. "I only hope that your love for the fair Elf does not affect your duties to the fellowship. Remember, you are a leader first and foremost."  
  
He walked away, leaving Aragorn to ponder his words. A leader first and foremost. Of course, he was right. If he immersed himself entirely in his duties, he would not have time to desire Legolas. His priorities lied with the ringbearer, Frodo. It was time to take control.//  
  
***  
  
Legolas patrolled the campsite silently, his feet making no sound as he scouted the surrounding woods. He could hear the heavy, content breathing of Gimli, and Aragon's short, laboured breaths, but otherwise the woods were silent. His memories of Boromir were more lucid at night, when his imagination was free to run wild with no sound or movement to disrupt him. Every word that the man had ever said to him, every embrace they had shared, every kiss, Legolas remembered it all. Boromir may not have been perfect, but in Legolas' mind, in his memories, he was very nearly.   
  
But now he could no longer think only of Boromir. Somewhere, somehow, Aragorn had intruded, and Legolas was racked with guilt every time he thought of the other man. Would Boromir have minded if Legolas were to fall for Aragorn, so soon after his death? Of course he would, Legolas told himself. But was that only because it was Aragorn? If it was another man offering to end his heartache, would he feel so betrayed?   
  
Aragorn. The name was starting to haunt him. It would be a lie to say that he had never thought of the human in a way that would suggest that he wanted him as more than a friend. But that was just fantasy; Legolas never even conceived that one day he'd have to admit these feelings, nor would he have wanted to. He valued Aragorn as a friend, and whilst he could not deny that he found him attractive, being with him would cause too much heartache, not least for Arwen, whom he was as close to as a sister.   
  
Time passed, and Legolas began to head back to the site to wake up Aragorn for his watch. He did not want to speak to the human, but he knew that if he did not wake him, he would be angry about it in the morning. He suddenly heard a branch snap some meters away. His bow and arrow was poised in his arm before he even had time to register he was loading it.  
  
"Legolas, hold your arrows, it is Aragorn." The familiar voice warned him. Legolas sighed and put the arrow back. Aragorn made his way over to him.  
  
"You should not be moving silently in the dark." Legolas reproached him.  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm sure you would have got me." Aragorn smiled wryly.   
  
"It is your turn, anyway. I'm going back." Legolas started to walk away. Aragorn touched him lightly on the arm,  
  
"Stay a while. I wish to talk to you."  
  
"You have nothing to say to me, Aragorn. You have seen to that." Legolas told him stiffly. He saw Aragorn frown, the moonlight casting a shadow onto his face. It was how he would always remember him; face half-hidden by the darkness, his expression deep and unfathomable.  
  
"I am a man, Legolas, with all the weaknesses that a man possesses. I did not ask to fall in love with you, and I wish with all my soul that I were not. What would you have me do?"  
  
"I always believed you were a stronger than a man. You were not supposed to possess Boromir's weaknesses. He was killed because of them. Would you go the same way?"   
  
"Not if you did not will it." Aragorn told him softly. Legolas turned away from him, shaking his head.   
  
"What I will is for you not to speak of this again." He told him. He started to walk away, but Aragorn took hold of his arm firmly and turned him back around.   
  
"Do not deny my feelings for you, Elf. I want you to belong to me." He told him harshly. He slammed his lips against Legolas', pushing his body up against him. Legolas struggled frantically, desperately trying to pull away as Aragorn pushed him to the floor, his hands fumbling to find a way through Legolas' clothes and onto his skin. As they fell to the ground, Legolas kicked him hard in the shins. Aragorn pulled away in pain, and Legolas quickly crawled out from underneath him.  
  
"I..." Aragorn looked at him, dismayed. His breathing was short and ragged. Legolas stared at him in disbelief.   
  
"Now I know exactly what your feelings are for me, Human." He spat out. "You disgust me."   
  
"I want more from you, Legolas, but you won't give it to me. I can only take what is on offer." Aragorn told him helplessly.  
  
"My body is not on offer to you, and it never has been. Have I ever given you reason to think otherwise?" Aragorn faltered. "Well, have I?"  
  
"Nay, but..."  
  
"But nothing. I gave myself to Boromir, and however hard you might find it to believe, you do not have the right to claim me as your own. If I give myself to you, it will be my word. Do you understand?"  
  
"You mean you would still...?"  
  
"I did not say that. If you love me as much as you say you do, you will wait for me to make a decision." He stood up, still shaking from the attempted attack. Aragorn stood up to face him.   
  
"When will you tell me?"  
  
"When I decide." Legolas told him sharply. "But should you ever again attempt to..."  
  
"I won't." Aragorn cut him off. "Not unless you desire it also."  
  
"Then I will bid you goodnight." Legolas turned away from him and made his way back to the campsite. Aragorn's advances shouldn't have shaken him so. But it was not fear that had caused such a strong reaction in him. The simple truth was, he had come close to enjoying it. 


	9. Shadows 9

Authors Notes: This has been so long on coming, I expect everyone has forgotten about it. But I'm not about to give up so close to the end. This chapter has been on my website for bloody ages, and I've completely forgot to put it up here, so I'll just take this opportunity to apologise. Profusely. And also put in a quick plug for my website (http://www.narcissisticelf.net/~reflections) which *always* gets updated first...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
//There was no place Legolas feared more than Moria. It was unnatural for an Elf to be completely surrounded by the darkness, with no hope of sunlight, and freedom, especially for such a seemingly long period of time. Every time he looked up ahead, and saw nothing but darkness, he felt the terror rise inside of him, driving him ever forward. Occasionally, Boromir would place a comforting hand around his wrist, smiling softly when Legolas met his gaze, but it did nothing to quench the overwhelming fear that ruled his body.  
  
At least he had proved his worth to the others with the slaying of the lurker in the waters. Even Boromir, whose previous knowledge of the elf's skills as an archer were limited to their first encounter, had shown genuine surprise at the certainty of the arrow shot, even under immense pressure, that had impounded the foul creature back to its dark home. But it had all been in vain, for now they were the trapped creatures in a dark unfathomable kingdom that seemed to last forever.  
  
They had been journeying through Moria all day, and inevitably the Hobbits began to grow tired, their large feet dragging sullenly across the coarse floor. Finally, Aragorn and Gandalf glanced meaningfully at each other and Aragorn nodded his head. "We will stop for the night here. We have covered plenty of ground today."   
  
They had reached a smaller sector of the large mine, a circular room with a high ceiling running overhead, casting shadows on each of their faces. Legolas did not wish to stop here, but he knew in his heart that there would be no place better than this, or any more inviting. Moria was bleak and foreboding in all its many chasms, corners and walls. Evil did not rest here.  
  
As the Fellowship began to take out their thin blankets in order to settle down for the night, Legolas remained standing, knowing he would not be able to sleep. "I will take first watch tonight." He informed the others simply. Aragorn looked ready to protest, but Legolas stopped him with a quick stare that showed how adamant he would be.   
  
"So long as you wake me up when your watch is over, so I may take over. I do not want you to stay up all night again, you will soon grow weary."   
  
"That is for me to decide." Legolas stalked out of the sector, hating himself for showing such petty weakness. As much as sleep in this place appealed to him, for he would be able to escape from this awful reality, he knew he would never be able to feel safe enough to do so.   
  
Soon after, he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Boromir staring at him apprehensively. "You seem troubled, elf."  
  
"That is not your concern, man." Legolas spat out the last word. Boromir smiled slightly, not in the least taken aback. "Why aren't you sleeping? Elves can survive with little or no sleep. Men are not so gifted."  
  
"A gift, is it?" Boromir raised an eyebrow, the smile remaining on his face. "How I wish I were asleep, for then I would not feel the full brunt of your obvious anger. Yet I must keep watch with you, for myself and Aragorn are both concerned that you will not rest tonight if you are left to your own devices."   
  
"My own..." Legolas stumbled over his words, incessantly angry. "And since when are you and Aragorn friend enough to decide that I should be watched over like a child?"  
  
"Aragorn and I have a sense of duty to attend to. Whatever our personal feelings towards each other, we know better than to act upon them when our main responsibility is towards the Fellowship." He paused, and looked at the elf meaningfully. "All of the Fellowship."  
  
"As is mine." Legolas told him coldly. "So if you would rather sleep now, I would not be the least bit offended."  
  
"Nay, I cannot do that. You seem troubled and ill at ease. I have no choice but to stand watch with you."  
  
"You mean stand watch *over* me. And I do not need you to do so." Legolas began to walk away, but Boromir's hand on his shoulder stopped him from going further.   
  
"Come, sweet prince, you do not need to shun me. For once, we share the same weakness. Let us help each other through this." Legolas felt Boromir's breath on his neck, warm and heavy, which eventually gave way to coarse lips. Legolas moaned involuntarily, and Boromir took this as a sign to continue. He sucked gently on the smooth skin, and forcefully turned Legolas around so they were facing each other. Then, his mouth began to work its way up towards the pursed lips.  
  
"Stop," Legolas pushed him away gently, "this is wrong."  
  
"Then why does it feel right?" Boromir asked. He took a step closer and ran his hand down Legolas' face. The elf flinched.   
  
"I cannot, Boromir. Not here, surrounded by such evil."  
  
"I need this, my beautiful. Do not deny me this pleasure." He began kissing him again, hungrily this time, his hands roaming the parts that his eyes couldn't see.   
  
"Please stop." Legolas pulled away again, this time taking several steps back. "I do not want to deny you anything, Boromir, but I cannot make my body do this. It is too wrong."  
  
"Why?" Boromir breathed out, infuriated. "What do you fear so, that prevents you from giving into such pleasure?"   
  
"The darkness." Legolas replied, in a moment of unexpected honesty.   
  
"But there is no darkness." Boromir said. Legolas looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"It is all around you, Boromir. It consumes us, it..."  
  
"Nothing but light." Boromir interrupted him stubbornly. "Eternal light."   
  
"You are mad. The darkness has left you insane." Legolas turned to walk away, but felt himself turn round again. "Where is this light?"  
  
"Right in front of me. I gaze upon it this very instant." Boromir stared at Legolas, a small smile upon his face. Legolas finally realised what he meant, and shook his head.   
  
"I cannot see this light, human. Am I deprived so?"  
  
"Aye, yes. That you cannot see your own light, 'tis the worst kind of purgatory."  
  
"Maybe so. *You* have no such light. 'Tis a pity, for I would have much desired to look upon it." Legolas felt himself smiling despite everything. Boromir stared at him in wonder.  
  
"And there is the brightest light of all." He whispered. He pulled Legolas to him and began to kiss him again. This time Legolas did not pull away. "If it ails you so," Boromir broke off the kiss abruptly, "I will not push you further whilst we journey through Moria. To know that you're here beside me is enough."  
  
"You are a noble man, son of Gondor. When the ring is finally destroyed, I will be yours forever." Legolas said. Boromir stared at him, his expression pained.  
  
"Forever? 'Tis a long time, sweet prince."  
  
"As long as I have you, it will feel no more than a day." Legolas told him. He placed one last kiss on the man's lips before breaking away. "Now come, we have a watch to carry out."  
  
***  
  
Caradhras may have defeated them, but it was Moria that had crushed them. As the Fellowship set foot out through the other side, their grief at losing Gandalf threatened to destroy them all. Legolas wished that he could cry, so that he could immerse himself in the grief that his companions were going through, but he felt nothing but emptiness, a sense of questioning, and most of all, hatred towards himself for letting it happen. Why hadn't he been able to destroy the Balrog in the same way he had defeated the Cave Troll, the countless Orcs, and the lurker in the waters? Why had this foe been beyond him? He should have been able to save Gandalf, not left him to face the demon alone.   
  
A little way over the rocky ground, he saw Boromir and Gimli embracing, tears running down both their faces, and a short distance from them Merry and Pippin crying loudly, holding onto one another for comfort. He wished he could share their emotion, but it was lost to him.   
  
Too soon he heard Aragorn calling his name, telling him to get the little ones up. He knew that the man was talking sense, but he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit resentful. Boromir seemed to voice his opinion.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake." He told the man. Aragorn shot him a look of disdain.  
  
"By nightfall, this place will be swarming with Orcs. Do you really want to wait until then?"   
  
Boromir fell silent, and looked towards Legolas, who walked over to help Sam to his feet. None of them wanted to continue, but they had no other choice, and Legolas knew that Aragorn spoke the truth. Boromir seemed to realise too, for he spoke no more of it, and stood up quickly, Gimli following.   
  
Finally, they set out again, and walked relentlessly, Aragorn driving them forward with a force that none of them had ever seen from him before. Legolas quickly realised what it was about. With Gandalf gone, Aragorn was left to lead them. It was not a role that Legolas would have wished on anyone, but Aragorn was the natural successor. He occasionally spoke, mainly to tell the Hobbits to keep up, but he could only push the little ones so far, and Frodo was still suffering from the injuries inflicted on him from the cave troll. Finally, it became unbearable to watch, and Boromir spoke up.   
  
"Aragorn, we cannot continue. Frodo's wounds need tending to, and we all need rest. We have covered sufficient grounds today; the Orcs will not trouble us here." Aragorn turned round to see the group had stopped walking and were staring at him expectantly. He quickly surveyed Frodo, who was close to dropping, and sighed.   
  
"Fine, we will rest here. Frodo, I'll attend to your wounds and take first watch." He stared pointedly at Legolas. "The rest, get some sleep."  
  
As Aragorn walked off to search the healing weed, Legolas approached him. "Aragorn, I will not sleep tonight, and you know it. You are obviously tired. Let me take this watch."  
  
"I order you to sleep." Aragorn rounded on him fiercely. "I am the leader now, and you would do well to listen to me."   
  
"I will take your commands," Legolas stared at him angrily, "but not because I trust in them." He began to walk off, and Aragorn sighed deeply. It was no use taking out his anger on the elf. Legolas could be just as stubborn.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry. I should not have said that." Legolas looked as if he was going to continue walking, but after a time he turned back round to face him.   
  
"Aragorn, you are a fine leader. Do not doubt your worth."  
  
"I am not worth anything, Legolas. I just hope I can guide the ringbearer to safety."  
  
"You will, I'm sure of it. You will guide us all to safety, I'll warrant."  
  
"Your trust means a lot to me, friend. I am grateful for it." Aragorn reached out a hand tentatively and placed it on his shoulder. Legolas felt a rush through his body, confused at what it meant. "But you will sleep?"   
  
"I will try." Legolas attempted a smile. "But I fear that tonight, sleep will not be forthcoming."  
  
***  
  
Legolas awoke from a light sleep to somebody shaking him, and a heavy breathing upon his face. He looked up at Boromir staring down at him. "May we go someplace?" He whispered quietly.   
  
"Do you wish for me to take your watch?" Legolas asked, confused as to why Boromir had awoken him.   
  
Boromir shook his head. "My watch is not for a while yet, and I do not want you to take it in any case." Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Boromir placed a finger on his lips, "But I wish for you to come with me now, before my watch starts." Legolas wanted to return to that inviting, dreamless sleep that he had somehow managed to succumb to merely a few hours previous, but Boromir seemed insistent, and Legolas reluctantly stood up.   
  
Taking him by the hand, Boromir led him past the sleeping Hobbits, and through the trees to a small clearing. Finally, he turned round to look at Legolas. "What is this about, Boromir? What was so urgent that it could not wait until morning?"  
  
"This," Boromir whispered, and kissed him forcefully. Legolas stumbled back, staring at the man in disbelief. "I'm sorry, my prince, but my grief is such tonight that only your touch will give me release."  
  
"This is madness. Gandalf is not but a few hours fallen into shadow, and you wish to 'forget' your sorrow through a crude embrace? You amaze me, human. I would have thought that you would show more respect."  
  
"The thought of your touch has been the only thing that kept me going through the Hell of Moria. I share your grief now, but I share none other of your qualities. I need to be inside you, my love. I need you to make me forget." Legolas was shocked to see Boromir crying silently through the darkness, his voice trembling with each word. If Legolas really was the only one that could ease Boromir's pain, then he could not refuse the man his touch.  
  
"Boromir, if that is what it takes, then I'll help you." He told him. He took a step towards the man and ran his tongue down his cheek, tasting salty tears. Boromir shivered. "Take me." Legolas whispered, and Boromir needed no further persuasion. His arms pulled Legolas closer, undoing his tunic clumsily, and pulling down his leggings.   
  
"Did you know how much I wanted you, when you slayed that cave troll? I wanted to ravish you there and then."   
  
"So you do not want me passive and vulnerable?" Legolas smiled. Boromir choked back a laugh.  
  
"Gods, no. You would not be nearly so beautiful." Boromir told him. He resumed kissing him, and Legolas pulled down the man's breeches. "You are positive you want this?"   
  
"Boromir, I am yours." Legolas told him. The man turned him around gently, and slowly began to push himself into him.   
  
"Ai!" Legolas moaned softly. Boromir kissed his neck.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yes, but it matters not. I want this, Boromir. Do not hesitate." Boromir kissed him again, and began thrusting into him slowly. Legolas began whispering in Elvish, which Boromir evidently liked, as his thrusts began faster and rougher. With the man's arms wrapped around him, and the moon visible through the trees, it had never felt so right, or so perfect. Moria may have crushed them, but there was still hope to be found.   
  
Finally they both reached their climax, and Legolas lent back against Boromir, breathing softly. "I am in love with you, Legolas." Boromir whispered in his ear. Legolas turned round to face him.   
  
"That's the first time you've called me Legolas." He exclaimed. Boromir stared at him, surprised.   
  
"Surely not?"  
  
"Aye, it is." Legolas smiled. He kissed Boromir passionately, wondering if he would ever again feel the joy that consumed him at this very moment.// 


	10. Shadows 10

Author's Notes: Whoo, final chapter! I won't lie, I've had major trouble writing this one, as I kind of get into the position of not knowing how I wanted it to end. I didn't want to upset the Aragorn/Legolas fans by denying them a happy ending, but at the same time I didn't want to render Legolas' love for Boromir meaningless. I think I've decided an ending which won't piss anyone off too much, but that's for you all to decide.   
  
I've cut a lot of corners in this chapter. By that, I mean I've cut out a few major parts of the film to gain some momentum. You'll see what I mean towards the end of the chapter. I apologise for this, but I'm sure you've all seen the film enough to fill in the gaps *g*.   
  
There will be no sequel, in case any of you are wondering, but it would be nice if you reviewed to tell me what you thought of the story in general...   
  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. I know I've enjoyed writing it!   
  
Chapter 10  
  
Aragorn may have made mistakes in his past, but there were none he regretted quite so much as falling in love with Legolas. It seemed irrational to him that he had let himself do so when the fates were so determinedly against him. How he wished that he had never met the fair elf, never heard that soft voice speak his name, never seen how ravishingly beautiful he was when he fought. Aragorn was fully aware that his love had now taken the form of something resembling an obsession, and for that he was deeply ashamed of himself. As he stared at Legolas waking a short distance ahead of him, he imagined what it would be like to be able to kiss him, without the elf fighting back, what it would be like to hold him throughout the night, to never have to let go. Immediately, he felt disgusted with himself. His mind should have been on the quest, on rescuing the Hobbits, but instead he was consumed with these feelings of passion that threatened to destroy any willpower he might have had left.  
  
Aragorn looked around quickly for Gimli, and saw with relief that he was some distance ahead, no doubt trying to prove his strength and self-worth. He smiled fondly, but it did not last long as his gaze fell once again on Legolas, who had looked round to stare at Aragorn. He felt his insides turn cold, but he cast the feeling of apprehension aside as he closed the distance between the two of them.  
  
"It will be night soon, and I do not feel at ease in these woods. I sense danger close by." The elf ran his hand down the rough bark of a tree. "The trees, they tremble."  
  
"Orcs?"  
  
"Aye, I suspect so." Legolas looked closely at Aragorn. "We should be on our guard." It was a subtle dig, and Aragorn knew it. Aragorn may have proved his worth as a leader, but his concentration on the actual quest was starting to fall dangerously low.  
  
"And I am willing to do just that Legolas, but I must ask you if you have thought any more of my..." Aragorn faltered, at a loss of words. Infatuation? Proposition? Dare he say love?  
  
"I can see how much this troubles you, Estel, but I do not know how to make this decision. I cannot deny that I have feelings for you, but I cannot simply give my heart to you after Boromir's possession of it. Perhaps you do not realise how much I truly loved him, for if you did you would not pressure me so."  
  
"I cannot pretend to know the depths of your heart, Legolas, but if you loved him a fraction of the amount I hold for you, I can truly believe that you must suffer from perpetual heartbreak."  
  
"Perhaps heartbreak at first." Legolas looked out in the distance, his eyes curiously vacant. "But now, something else. I do not know how to describe it. A dull pain, and a feeling of doubt. I sometimes wonder if he loved me as much as he said he did, as much as I loved him." He looked across to Aragorn. "I do not believe he even spoke of me in his dying words. Is that so?"  
  
Aragorn faltered, his mind suddenly flooded with a hundred different answers. It could end here, and Legolas would be his, if he lied. But would that cause the Elf even more heartache?   
  
"I... I do not remember."  
  
"Aye, that is what I thought you'd say." Legolas answered sadly. Aragorn was about to speak again, to try and justify himself, when there was a loud cry ahead of them from Gimli, and the terrible sound of many orcs squealing in anticipation of a battle. Legolas had darted forward before Aragorn had even registered the sound, but it was not long before he followed, throwing himself into the heart of the fight, trying desperately to forget himself, to forget Legolas, to forget Arwen. And for a short time, with the blood cascading across his face like a grotesque waterfall, he almost could.  
  
***  
  
//Lothlorien may have been a place of eternal light, but for Boromir it held a darkness that crept into his very soul and clouded everything that he looked at, everything he touched. The lady Galadriel had looked deep into him, far deeper than he would have even looked himself, and he knew that what she saw was his weaknesses, his lust for the ring, and for Legolas, which now seemed one in the same thing.   
  
Legolas came to him that night, luminous in a silver tunic that paled even so next to the golden hair that rested on its shoulders. Boromir drew his breath in, scarcely unable to believe that this beautiful creature was his, and his alone. He often asked himself how long this would be for. When he grew old and frail, would Legolas still want him, still yearn for him like he did now? In this dangerously beautiful dwelling, where Legolas was the most beautiful thing by far, it seemed almost ridiculous to believe so.  
  
"Once again you are troubled, son of Gondor. Tell me why this may be so, and I will try to make you forget." His soft voice engulfed Boromir's senses, driving him to a maddening need.  
  
"The lady of the woods spoke to me, Legolas. When we met her, she seemed to intrude in my very mind."  
  
"As she did me."  
  
"You felt it too?" Boromir stared at him, suddenly filled with hope that he had not been alone in garnering her endlessly probing questions."  
  
"Aye, she gave me hope. She told me that I had to remain strong, to protect the Fellowship." Legolas smiled at him, his eyes filled with trust. "And you?"  
  
"Aye, the same, the same." Boromir nodded, too quickly. If Legolas noticed his discomfort, he hid the fact well.  
  
"Is Lothlorien not the most beautiful place you have ever come across in your travels?" Legolas looked around him, at the glistening lights and high, solid trees that surrounded them. "I should very much like to return here, when the quest is done." He looked back at Boromir shyly. "With you, of course."  
  
"When the quest is done..." Boromir pondered thoughtfully. "And when will this be, sweet prince?"  
  
"Who can tell? Years or months, it matters not. As long as we are together, that is enough for me."  
  
"But only when the ring is destroyed?"  
  
"Aye, of course."  
  
"Why must that be so, Legolas? There is a way we could return here much sooner."  
  
"There is no other way, Boromir, and in your heart you know that to be true." Legolas approached Boromir closer, resting a hand on the man's arm. "You heard what Elrond and Gandalf said at the council, the ring cannot..."  
  
"Aye, at the council. But now Gandalf is dead, and for what? Before this quest is through, how many more lives of the fellowship will be claimed? We could prevent it, Legolas, if only Frodo would lend the ring to the city of Gondor..."  
  
"Boromir, you speak madness. The ring would you consume you were it in your possession. It would consume anyone who tried to use it."  
  
"I would not let it!" Boromir suddenly raised his voice, and Legolas responded by taking a step back, his eyes narrowed. "Do not fear me, Legolas. Were I to have the ring, I would be able to elude death. We could be together..."  
  
"Nay, Boromir, that could never be so. Listen to yourself! You speak as if you could control the ring. But it has corrupted and blackened the soul of everybody who has tried to wield it. I know you are strong, Boromir, but no man is stronger than the force of evil."   
  
"Perhaps you do not wish for us to be together." Boromir gripped Legolas' wrist tightly, pulling the elf close towards him. "Perhaps you do not love me as much as you say you do..."  
  
"Boromir, I beg you, do not say this, do not act like this. You see how the ring has already begun to corrupt you? You do not even have it in your possession, yet still it works its evil. I love you, Boromir, more than I can tell you, more than you'd believe, I warrant. You do not need the ring to make me love you anymore, because I would not be able to." Legolas suddenly pulled Boromir into a hungry, desperate kiss that lasted until Boromir pulled away, dazed.  
  
"Legolas?" He looked at the elf disbelievingly. "I am sorry, my prince. I forgot myself..."  
  
"I know, I know..." Legolas shook his head to silence him. "It matters not. I know you are a noble man, Boromir. We will forget this ever happened, that this conversation ever took place."  
  
"By the Gods, what did I do to deserve you?" Boromir whispered. "I will never doubt your love again."  
  
***   
  
It should have ended there, Boromir realised. It should have ended with that encounter, with that passionate embrace. His obsession should have gone no further than Legolas, for that was understandable, and evidently allowed, while his obsession with the ring was so obviously not. But as they left Lothlorien, the ring played heavily on his mind. He had long convinced himself that he would lose Legolas as soon as the ring was destroyed, although he could not explain his reasoning, or justification behind this. The ring constantly teased him, spoke his name, came to him in his dreams. He saw visions of himself as the king of Gondor, with Legolas by his side, his eternal lover and partner. But when he woke up, his rank and his power fell by the wayside, and once again he was simply Boromir, son of Gondor, a human that would die whilst the beautiful elf by his side endured.   
  
As they travelled down the great winding river, away from the protection that Lothlorien had temporarily provided, Boromir's eyes travelled more and more to the Hobbit Frodo, and more specifically to the chain around his neck, to the ring that hung loosely from it. His hands grew sweaty from clamping them into fists, resisting the call of the ring, the call of his name, which permeated deep into his soul.  
  
Boromir tried to think of other things, to think of Legolas, but he could not think of Legolas without thinking of the ring. It was madness that the two had become interchangeable, but he had convinced himself that Legolas would never be truly his until he had possession of the ring. Despite how adamantly, and how prettily, Legolas protested otherwise, Boromir could not lead himself to believe that their relationship would ever be anything more than a physical one.  
  
The fear began to mount in Boromir's stomach as their journey down the river came to an end, and they pulled up their boats into the small bay. As Frodo climbed out of the boat, Boromir had to physically resist the urge to snatch it from there and then. It would be so easy, so unfathomably simple to grab it. Once he had it, who would challenge him? Aragorn would, of course, but not for long. Not once he realised how much was at stake. Gondor was at stake. Surely Aragorn would understand that? And Legolas... would he resist once Boromir had it? Perhaps he wouldn't. Perhaps he would realise how much the two needed it, if they were to be together.   
  
But he could not take the ring in front of the others, not in full view. He had to be alone with Frodo, to try and convince him. There was no other way. And so, when he saw Frodo wander off, as he so often did, on his own, Boromir followed. His happiness, his honour depended on the ring. There was no other way.  
  
***  
  
In many ways, the battle was over, and darkness had prevailed. As Aragorn ran with all his speed to Boromir's side, and knelt down beside him, taking in the weathered, pained features and the thick red blood oozing from the heavyset chest, he realised just how terrible the ring's power had become. It was because of this power that Boromir lay here, fallen in battle, unable to repent for his wrong doings. It was the first time that Aragorn could look on his fellow man with no malice and no jealousy. For once, all he felt was a deep sense of sympathy, and utter grief that this once noble man had now fallen.  
  
Boromir spoke of the White City, of his regret at trying to take the ring, of his respect for Aragorn. But he did not mention Legolas, and Aragorn wondered whose benefit that was for. He wondered briefly if Boromir was purposely avoiding the subject so that Aragorn would not have the right to take his place at Legolas' side once he was gone, but the reasoning behind that seemed so petty, so utterly shallow, that he quickly discarded it from his mind. Perhaps Legolas did not mean as much to Boromir as Aragorn had first thought. Perhaps it was as simple as that.   
  
He was aware of Legolas running up behind him, of the elf stopping dead when he saw the scene in front of him. Aragorn did not need to look at him to picture the pain that would be etched on his fair face.   
  
As Boromir's words grew fainter, and his time elapsed ever more rapidly, Aragorn took the man in his arms, wanting him to know how much he respected him, how much love he held for him, even if he had possessed what Aragorn had always wanted, and had done so with an unrelenting sense of self-righteousness that had isolated all three of them. But as Aragorn lowered his head to kiss him, he finally understood that Boromir's love for the elf was purer than he had ever realised. For it was during that chaste kiss that he heard the word 'Legolas' on the dying man's last breath.//   
  
***  
  
The attack from the orcs had been short and relatively painless; Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had managed to work their way through them with startling speed, but where a pack of orcs lurked, there were sure to be more close by, and the three of them were all on their guard as the darkness started to close in for the night. They walked for a few more hours, paying no heed to the dark, but fatigue eventually began to set in, and Aragorn called off the travelling for the night.   
  
"I will take first watch." He told them. "Legolas, you second, Gimli third." The tone of his voice informed them that this would not be a matter open to debate, and the two of them nodded quickly, as they set up camp for the night. The dark engulfed them, but setting up a fire would be too dangerous, as it would only draw attention to themselves. As Legolas and Gimli settled down for the night, Aragorn patrolled the grounds nearby, his eyes watchful but his mind elsewhere. It was where it always was during the night; occupied with thoughts of Legolas. He tried desperately to pull away from those thoughts, to cast his concentration on other matters, especially on Arwen, but nothing else held resonance with him.  
  
A branch snapped underfoot near by him, and he spun around, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. He relaxed, albeit only slightly, when he saw that it was Legolas.   
  
"Why do you not sleep? You seem as if you could use it." He commented. Legolas shook his head, his golden hair falling softly around his face.  
  
"I would not sleep tonight, Aragorn. My mind is filled with other..." he paused, frowning, "matters."  
  
"Indeed? And what would those matters be?"  
  
"Do not act coy, Aragorn, you know what. How could it be anything else?"  
  
Aragorn knew that the words shouldn't have affected him, but they did. It was comforting, rewarding even, to know that the elf was thinking about him, about what could be. It meant that he did have feelings for him, no matter how deeply they were buried.  
  
"Have you reached a decision yet, Legolas? Because if you have not, I would not have you torture me further with your constant indecisiveness."  
  
"I torture you?" Legolas gave a small, half smile. "I do not believe that I was the one to initiate this."  
  
"Then you know so little." Aragorn shook his head. "You initiated this the moment I first saw you. Just by being you, it was already initiated."  
  
"You have loved me for that long?" Legolas stared at him thoughtfully.   
  
"Aye, of course. To see you is to fall in love with you, my prince. Nobody compares to you."  
  
"Not even Arwen?"  
  
"Nay, not even Arwen." Aragorn sighed, all of a sudden realising that he needed to be honest now, for he might never get this chance again. "Arwen means little to me, Legolas. I am bound to her because she has made it so. She would give up her immortality for me, and I think she has done this so I will not leave her. But if you ask it of me, I would choose you. I will tell her the truth, tell her that I am in love with someone else, and she will have to understand."  
  
"And if I do not ask it of you?"  
  
"Then there is nothing I can do. I will stay with Arwen, and love her as much as I can. But in my heart, I will always yearn for you." Aragorn approached Legolas, and put his hand underneath his chin, lifting it up so the elf looked at him. "What would you have me do, Legolas? What do you want?"  
  
"I want..." Legolas shut his eyes, sighing wistfully. "I want Boromir. But I cannot have him, and I fear if I choose you, I will be living a lie. I do not think it is fair on you if I fool myself into believing I can love you as anything more than a friend."  
  
"You speak of Boromir as if he were some kind of superior being, as if he were the only one worthy of your love. What was it about him that made him worthy of such a gift?"  
  
"I do not know." Legolas shook his head, pulling away from Aragorn's touch. "I cannot see it anymore. Already I forget his face. But I remember my love for him. I still hold that true, if nothing else." He looked back at Aragorn. "He could not have been the man I thought he was, because I never would have imagined he would try to take the ring. I was aware that he wanted it, but I believed he was strong enough to resist. I thought that I would be enough for him, but that was not so. In the end, I do not think he even thought of me. Once the ring took its hold on him, I think he abandoned the idea of loving me completely."  
  
"He did not." Aragorn said, before he even realised he was saying it. Legolas looked at him quizzically.   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, wishing that this conversation had never taken place, wishing that he could hold in the secret that he knew he must eventually reveal. Once he told Legolas, the possibility of them being together seemed even more unfeasible. But there could be no more secrets now, not when there was so much at stake. "On his dying breath, he said one word, and one word alone. I told you I did not remember it because I didn't want you to believe how much he loved you. But I cannot conceal this any longer."  
  
"What did he say?" Legolas asked him apprehensively.   
  
"Legolas." Aragorn closed his eyes as he spoke the name, remembering how Boromir had said it, the love that had been so evident, even in that laboured breath.   
  
Legolas was staring at him as he opened his eyes again. "Is this true?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"And you never thought to tell me?"  
  
"Legolas, I was scared. I thought, better to let you think that he did not love you as you did him. Better to let you live your life with new hope, with the promise of better things to come."   
  
"And at last you are honest with me, Aragorn." Legolas blinked back tears, and turned his back on the man as he wiped them away. "I would not have thought it possible."  
  
"I never intended to lie to you. But when you asked me earlier whether he mentioned you, I panicked. Legolas, I am not perfect, and I do not pretend to be. I have the love of an elf, and I am ungrateful for that. By all accounts, I am treacherous and unworthy of the love of anybody."   
  
"Yes, you are." Legolas turned back round to face him, his head held high with dignity. "But that does not stop me from wanting you." And with that, he placed a soft kiss on Aragorn's lips. The man stepped back, startled.   
  
"Why did you...?"  
  
"Aragorn, I loved Boromir with all my heart, but I cannot live in eternal misery for the rest of eternity. Now I know that Boromir truly loved me, I think I can believe that he would not want me to spend the rest of my life alone. You have been shrouded in mystery and shadows for all the time I have known you, but now you have been honest that shadow has lifted."  
  
"You mean there is a chance for us?" Aragorn asked, scarcely able to believe that he was really hearing this, that he would not wake up soon, and realise it had been some kind of beautiful dream.   
  
"A chance, yes. If the fates will have it so, we may start anew. I do not want to suffer this eternal agony. I want to feel alive once more, to feel loved."   
  
"Oh Legolas, I can make you feel loved." Aragorn smiled. "You do not need to ask that of me, it is already done."   
  
"And the lady Arwen?"  
  
"I will tell her the truth. There is nothing more I can do." Aragorn put his hands on Legolas' waist and pulled the elf towards him. "But I do not wish to speak of Arwen any longer. We have each other now, Legolas, and that provides me with the courage to do anything I set my heart to. Even to do this..."   
  
He pulled Legolas into a passionate kiss, which neither of them broke off this time. Legolas had been right, Aragorn decided. He had not been able to see past the shadows that clouded his mind and his soul. But now there was an eternal light, and Aragorn would never see darkness again. Legolas was the only light he could ever need. 


End file.
